The Way I Loved You
by A.E. Reed
Summary: This is an adopted story from Ary911. Summary: She never thought she would see him again... not after what she said to him that day. But here he was... in the flesh...   Percabeth. Based off the song by Taylor Swift
1. A Not So New Student

Annabeth

"Hey good lookin'," said a voice behind me as I put away my books from my previous class. My hands balled into fists and I turned around abruptly. I hated it when guys called me that. Mustering up all my force, I struck him in the chest and with a shout he fell to the floor. That's when I noticed who it was. Luke Castellan, my boyfriend, sat on the floor glaring up at me, "That hurt, you know!"

Giggling, I helped him up and muttered a quick sorry, "Didn't know it was you," I said. With a shrug he grabbed my hand and led me to the cafeteria. It was huge to say the least. Dozens of cafeteria tables filled the room. Each had a white tablecloth covering it and plates set up in rows with silverware and glasses as well as napkins neatly beside them. In the middle was a blazing fire, we still sacrificed to the gods, and people stood around dropping in their sacrifice. As Luke and I walked in everyone stared.

This was my life. Luke and I were the 'it' couple at Half-blood High. My life was perfect. I have the perfect boyfriend for starters, I'm class president and with out a doubt the smartest girl in the school, I don't have a mortal enemy, **and** I get to be with my friends all year. Sounds perfect, right? It pretty much is.

Shaking my head of the thought I grabbed my plate, which I filled with pizza, and I quickly sacrificed my food then sat down. Soon Silena plopped herself in the seat across from me and began talking about some dance we were going to have. I wasn't really paying attention but I tried to make it seem like I was.

"So the dance is going to be tot-" Silena was cut short as Chiron entered the cafeteria.

Smiling, Chiron boomed, "Attention everyone, we have a new student. Though most of you know him as an old friend."

Everyone stared as a tall, dark haired boy with a lopsided smile entered the room. My gods did he have the most gorgeous eyes, they were the colour of… oh no… not those eyes.

"I would like you all to meet, or rather **re-**meet, Mr. Percy Jackson," Chiron finished. My breath seized in my throat and I was thrown into a flashback as soon as our eyes connected.

"_Hey Annabeth!" Percy called, running up to me one day at camp._

"_What's up?" I asked as soon as he reached me. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me from my post by Thalia's tree and over to the lake. _

"_I kinda wanted to talk to you were it was a bit more… uh… private…" he said sitting down. He quickly discarded his shoes and rolled up his pants. I did the same and we both sat there staring out at the lake, our feet resting in the water. I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He seemed like he was nervous, struggling to find what he wanted to say._

_I sighed, exasperated, "Get out with it, Seaweed Brain! You're making me nervous by just sitting there!"_

"_Sorry," he chuckled, "I just… I wanted to say that I really like you and I was wondering if you felt the same…" I could barely understand what he said. It was all mumbled quick and too low for me to comprehend and it took a second for me to figure out what he had said. Slowly, I shifted away. How could I set him down easy?_

"_Percy…" I tried. His face fell and he shook his head sadly._

"_It's Luke. I know," the look on his face was killing me. He stood up and gathered his shoes turning around. Soon enough he was off somewhere else and I was staring into the lake alone with my thoughts._

I came out of my flashback to see everyone crowded around Percy. People were hugging and shaking hands, asking how he was doing and when he finally got a break I saw him heading over to Luke and me. Frantically, I wished I could just hide. Looking around I realized something. I was the daughter of Athena- **Athena** for crying out loud! -I could handle this. Right?

Soon enough Percy was before me smiling, "Hey Annabeth," he said calmly and turned to Luke, "Sup, man?"

"Hey Percy," Luke said and they shook hands. They hand this whole most-manly-handshake contest going on I guess because for the longest time neither one of them let go. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I walked away.

"Hey Annie," Charlie exclaimed when I reached him and Silena. Now Charlie was a lot more open. Guess the battle made him less shy. I smiled but before I could reply Silena had whisked me into the hallway. Oh no…

"What are we going to do? He's here again and we all know you're head over heels for him!" she screamed. I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" her eyes went wide and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry! That cannot happen again!" she exclaimed after I uncovered her mouth. I sighed, taking a seat on the floor against the lockers behind me.

"He should be over it by now…"

"I guess. So are you still doing the karaoke at homecoming?" she asked with an evil smile. Girl sure knew how to change the subject. Though I knew I would regret it, I nodded. Then she sauntered off, leaving me on the floor.

"Oh! I never liked him! Never will!" I called after her.

Stopping, she turned around and yelled back a quick, 'Whatever!' before heading back down the hall.

Percy

When I saw her in the cafeteria I felt a mix of emotions. Anger for not liking me, sadness for being rejected, but most of all I felt happiness because even if we weren't together I was still going to see her again. That had to count for something, and I was over her anyway… right?

**Authors note: So… hate, love, wanna throw it in a trash bin and set it on fire? Let me know. This, of course, is an adopted story from my bestie and since it is late I can't have her look over it. Now it may be a while before I post the next chapter because I want to have a few finished already. :) Review, please! It means the world to me! Plus I own nothing of which I write for. Not even the plot! XD**


	2. Just My Luck

**Percy**

After Chiron introduced me to everyone during lunch I was bombarded by old friends giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek. It was crazy but I was glad to see everyone again. Time flew by and soon the bell rang signaling everyone to go back to class. Slowly, I walked to my new locker and grabbed my books for Biology. I was hoping I had plenty of classes with Annabeth and none with Luke. Something about him didn't seem right… maybe it was just because I hated him before…

I shrugged and started walking to class. Just in time, I walked through the door and headed to the teachers desk. His nameplate read _Mr. Smith_.

Mr. Smith stood up, "Annabeth, could you come here a moment?"

"Sure…" she said standing up.

"I know you like working alone but could you work with Percy for the rest of the year?" Mr. Smith asked gesturing to me and I smiled to her in response. Briefly, she looked around the room probably looking for another empty seat. There was none.

"I guess," she sighed and turned back to her desk. I followed as Mr. Smith explained the work for today. It was a partner lab. Annabeth didn't seem to happy about that and I shoved aside my disappointment for her not wanting to work with me. Silently, I watched as she set up the materials for the lab on the table. With each new material it seemed her anger grew. She was slamming each item on the desk hard enough to make me flinch every time.

In the process of wishing I could back away she cut off my train of though, "Why aren't you mad?" she asked.

"W-what?" I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt. What was she talking about?

"Last summer. Why aren't you mad about last summer?" she asked again.

"Oh! That! Why would I be mad? Sure you didn't feel the same and I really did have to go. Grover and the whole empathy link, ya know?" I smiled a little and took her hand in mine.

She flashed me a small smile in return and took her hand away "Boyfriend…"

"Oh… so how does this work?" I asked gesturing to the Bunsen burner sitting on the table in front of us. Within seconds Annabeth began explaining how to work the contraption in front of us. Before I knew it the bell rang everyone began cleaning up. Gathering my stuff I began walking out the door. I was almost to my next class when Annabeth grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to face her.

"Percy?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you around sometime?"

Laughing a little I winked, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Just then Luke walked up to her, glaring at me. I glared back at him.

"What's up, babe?" he asked Annabeth, smirking. Then he did the worst possible thing ever, he kissed her. Right in front of me. I was ready to murder him but for Annabeth's sake I just watched them both walk away to her next class.

**Author Note: So this chapter is a little shorter… I had the bestie/ previous author go over this. I hope you all aren't too disappointed and PLEASE (I really, really, really need it!) review! I need to know how I'm doing. As it stands I have one more chapter planned out from what's already written by my bestie and then I'm on my own. If you have any ideas of where you want this to go send me a PM or review with your idea and I'll be sure to throw it in somewhere. Review, please!**


End file.
